


Sunrise

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Sex, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Missionary Position, NSFW, Romance, Set Around A Year After The Events of 4/Golden, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, blowjob, extremely fluffy, handjob, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Yu and Rise spend the evening in his former room while he's back in Inaba for the summer. She decides to show him her latest promotional video, which will then lead into an unforgettable moment for the two. NSFW
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! Guess I've been on a smut train lately, so I hope that I was able to provide another good fic for y'all. YuRise is such an adorable couple, I swear. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this fic! Your support is always appreciated! ^_^

**Mid-Summer of 2013 Evening**

Yu was back in Inaba for summer vacation, relieved to have finished his first semester of college. Last year, he wasn’t able to spend as much time with his girlfriend Rise due to her life as an idol. However, they both promised to make up for lost time when they got the chance. Of course, the college student took the opportunity to see his old friends and partake in activities that they used to do back then.

The both of them spent at least a full week to themselves, hanging out at either the shopping center or seeing a movie at Okina City, or simply talking about them lives. After all, Yu was a first-year university student, and Rise was a third-year at Yasogami, so they had to plan out for the future eventually. Despite the cons of being in a long-distance relationship, it was still worth it for the two.

Yu and Rise decided to spend the evening at the Dojima residence, his temporary choice of stay during his break. Nanako’s friend had a birthday party going on, and Dojima decided to tag along with her, leaving the couple to their own devices. Yu and Rise lounged in his old room, well-kept by the Dojima family should he ever needed to use it. She brought over a DVD that highlighted one of her Risette photoshoots that wasn’t out to the general public, wanting to give her boyfriend the VIP treatment, so to speak. Sunrise, it was titled; a name that fit quite well, according to Yu.

“I worked pretty hard on this if you ask me,” Rise noted, settling herself to the couch with Yu as the video was about to play, “so I hope that you enjoy it.”

“No doubt that I will.” Yu stated, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

The video showed Rise at a beach, herself clad in a coat that hid her swimwear. She was posing for the camera at different locations, her smile perpetuating throughout the course of the video. Yu was no stranger to this, and he didn’t find it unsettling at all. Back then, he had moments of hiding his jealously, knowing that others would ogle at her. After all, it couldn’t be helped, but Rise affirmed that her heart was only claimed by him, and him only.

Yu’s eyes couldn’t peer away from the TV, much to Rise’s delight as she nestled her head on to his shoulder. During her shoots, she would imagine that Yu was watching over her, encouraging her to do her best.

“We took so many shots at the beach, though I gotta say that our camera guy may have overdone it a little bit.” she commented as the scene showed her playing in the water.

“That so?” he said, his worry building up. “He didn’t try to do anything to you, right?”

“Nope. Hell, even if he tried, Inoue-san had a bodyguard with me at all times.” Rise assured as Yu’s expression calmed down.

Relieved, Yu adjusted himself, pulling Rise a little closer to him. The next few scenes showed her posing in a rather provocative way, causing him to sweat in the process. Then again, he had to remind himself that this was her lifestyle, and if she was having fun with it, then there was no harm done.

“You seemed to be rather focused, huh?” the idol spoke, smirking at her boyfriend.

“Can you really blame me?” Yu countered as he laughed.

Rise merely nodded at his statement, sighing in content. “Guess not. It does make me happy, really.”

A few promotional ads that showcased Rise were also showed, mainly from widely known brands, as well as collaborations with the Kirijo Group. Yu had to give her more credit for being able to keep her composure for the camera. It was something that he truly admired about her, especially during their days as Persona users. He couldn’t ask for a better Navigator than his girlfriend.

After the video was done, Rise propped herself up from the couch, taking out the DVD as she put it back into the case. She then retreated back to her seat as her boyfriend’s arm instinctively wrapped around her waist.

“Awfully protective much, Senpai?” Rise pointed out teasingly.

“Yeah.” Yu blurted out, another hand scratching the back of his head.

Rise giggled in response, leaning to him again. She had to admit that it was kind of cute that Yu was reacting that way, but she hoped that he understood that although the general public only knew her as Risette, he was the only one who also knew her as simply Rise. At the moment, she wanted to show him just how much he meant to her, blessed that he came into her life and was willing to understand her better.

“Don’t worry too much about it because,” she started as she claimed his lips, retreating her face away afterwards, “no one can steal me away from you, and vice versa.”

“Damn straight.” he said before bringing her back into another kiss.

When they separated, Rise brought herself standing up as she removed her clothes until she was only wearing a swimsuit, catching Yu off guard.

“Do you like it, Senpai? It’s the same one that I was wearing in that video.” Rise explained coyly.

_‘I can kinda tell…’_ Yu noted, his eyes fixated on it.

Daring, the idol crawled onto the couch, leaning towards her boyfriend with a confident expression. Deep down, she felt entirely nervous, but she wouldn’t let herself from backing away. She felt that now it was the time to reach that point in their relationship, and she would see through it; that is if Yu consented to it, of course.

Their faces were centimeters away from each other, their blushes evident to the both of them. Yu felt his lower region acting up, though it couldn’t be helped due to rather obvious reasons.

“So, then,” she began as she hopped on to his lap, straddling him, “won’t you make the Risette that everyone knows into a Rise that from today on belongs to no one but you, Yu?”

Yu seemed rather pensive about it, but he himself thought that maybe now it was best for them to express just how much they loved each other. Although he was regarded as someone who would keep his cool even during the tensest moments, he couldn’t shake the prospect of somehow screwing it all up in the moment. However, he swallowed his fear as he accepted Rise’s offering.

“Yeah, I’ll do just that.” he proclaimed before sealing it with a deep kiss.

Rise’s arms tentatively secured themselves around Yu’s neck, relishing in the hold. Her boyfriend’s hands roamed around her body, even playing with the hem of her swimsuit. The bulge in his pants was rather evident to the idol, causing her pride to swell up. Their tongues made contact with each other as their kiss deepened. Afterwards, their lips broke away, the both of them trying to catch their breaths.

“Y-you’re really sure about this, Rise?” Yu warned, cupping his girlfriend’s cheek.

“Geez, Yu. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to,” Rise giggled at his consideration, “but it’s so refreshing that you care so much about me. Let us keep going, please.”

Nodding in response, Yu’s hands ventured to her bikini, his eyes making contact with hers, asking for permission to continue.

“Go ahead, if you may.” she granted, smiling softly at him.

Taking a deep breath, Yu managed to remove Rise’s bikini, discarding it somewhere in the room. Her breasts were in full view to him, entranced by their shapes. Rise started to become insecure about herself, a tad ashamed that they were small compared to most idols.

“Sorry if they’re not big,” she admitted to him, turning her head to the side, “grotesque, right?”

Refusing to believe that his girlfriend would state something preposterous, Yu’s hands cupped both of Rise’s breasts, his thumbs gently moving her nipples, resulting in her to gasp.

“Idiot, they’re fine the way they are because,” he reasoned, grinning at her, “they’re a part of you.”

“T-thank you, Yu.” Rise commented, appreciated to know that her breast size wasn’t repulsive to her boyfriend.

Yu decided to bring his face into the valley of Rise’s chest, his tongue flicking her nipples before sucking them respectively. He heard her moan as a result, though he tried to keep himself in check so that he didn’t overdo it. To him, her breasts were simply perfect and sublime.

“Are you doing okay, Rise?” he mumbled through one of her breasts as he felt her hand ruffling his hair.

“I’m fine, Yu,” she assured, bringing his face closer to her chest, “please don’t stop.”

After spending a few more minutes in the same position, Rise thought that she shouldn’t be the only one who was half-naked, and so she decided to release herself from his hold, getting on her knees as she faced her boyfriend’s crotch. Her hands reached for the zipper of his pants, pausing beforehand.

“Is this fine? Even though we’ve already agreed on this, we don’t have to go on if you’re uncomfortable.” the idol said.

Shaking his head, Yu flashed her a smile, urging her to proceed on. “By all means, go ahead, Rise. Honestly, I should be the one saying it.”

Giggling afterwards, Rise prepped herself up before she unzipped Yu’s pants, taking a bit of her time to remove the clothing along with his boxers. The idol’s eyes shot up at the mere sight of her boyfriend’s dick, the first time that she ever gazed at a man’s actual thing.

_‘Yu is definitely more than meets the eye.’_ she wondered.

“Cat got your tongue.” he teased, earning him a pout from his girlfriend.

“This is my first time doing this, you know,” Rise chided before her hand reached for his cock, gripping the shaft, “but please tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Yu simply nodded his head in an approving manner, resulting in Rise to go on. Her hand proceeded to stroke his dick slowly, enough to cause her boyfriend’s breath to hitch, telling her that he was feeling good. Her rhythm increased, amused at just how exposed Yu was becoming.

“My touch is becoming too much for you, huh?” she joked, only hearing mutterings coming from her boyfriend.

“B-biggest understatement o-of the century…” he replied weakly.

In another daring move, Rise guided her mouth to the tip of Yu’s cock, her tongue licking around before taking it into her. True to her warning, her movement was sloppy and inexperienced, but there was a first time for everything, after all, and she was grateful to be spending it with the person that she loved. One of her hands stroked his dick, her eyes curious to see the state of her boyfriend.

“S-shit..” Yu hissed, gripping the couch as he eyed at his girlfriend, amazed at how she was performing.

Rise continued to bob her head back and forth, noting the taste of his pre-cum. Despite it being her first time, she was doing quite well. For good measure, she decided to speed up in stroking his dick, which was basically a death sentence for her beloved Senpai. The couch started to shake as a result.

“R-Rise, I-I about to—” Suddenly, Yu cut himself off as he ejaculated into Rise’s mouth, even surprising her along the way.

In spite of that, Rise refused to show any weakness as she tried to keep his semen into her mouth, only able to take in most of it as a few drops landed onto the floor. Her boldness ended up faltering as she coughed, causing Yu to become concerned.

“H-Hey, are you okay? You didn’t have to go that far, you know.”

Rise, however, shook her head as she gazed at him, licking her lips in order to analyze his own taste. It was bitter but also pleasing. “Still h-hanging in there. Sorry for making you worry, Yu.”

“All right, then.” he responded, grinning at her.

Feeling that it was now the time to truly take it to new heights, Rise got up and proceeded to take off the last piece of her swimsuit in a tantalizing manner. Once doing so, she was naked to his view only, himself in awe. He saw that she was wet under there, as if she was aching to have him inside her. However, before they could go forward, he realized one thing.

“Crap, I don’t have a condom with me.” Yu reminded until he heard his girlfriend giggle.

“That’s where I come along.” Rise affirmed as she walked over to where her bag was, pulling out a small object from it.

“So, you did plan this out all along.” he guessed as he saw her coming back to him.

“That’s right~” the idol admitted in a sing songy voice. “Again, we don’t have to keep going. I totally understand."

Shaking his head, Yu motioned for her to go on, as he himself did want this, after all. “Totally fine with this. Go on.”

Putting the condom onto his dick wasn’t a difficult task. The butterflies in her stomach were increasing ever more, though she wouldn’t let it impede her. She was about to give her first time to Yu.

“Will say that I’ve never done this with anyone, you know.” Yu brought up, though it didn’t matter much to Rise.

“That makes us both, then,” she countered, making herself back to his lap, “we’ll learn with each step.”

Upon reaching the point of no return, Yu guided his cock to the entrance of her pussy. Even with slight contact, it was enough for them to moan in unison. It was truly a palpable moment for the two, and they wouldn’t share it with anyone else. They had to thank whatever higher power it was to grant them a moment to themselves.

“One thing, though,” Rise said, smiling to her beloved as she cupped his cheek, “please be gentle with me, Yu.”

“Of course, Rise,” Yu agreed, returning the same affection to her, “say the word if it becomes too much for you.”

“Make love to me, Yu.” she pleaded.

With that, Yu proceeded to enter himself inside Rise. Initially, they clutched onto each other as they tried to accustom themselves to the new sensation. To Rise, it didn’t hurt, and the stimulation was simply pleasing. Yu was having a hard time from losing his restraint, as try as he might.

“Y-you’re doing great, Rise.” Yu uttered, placing his hands on her hips. 

“W-wow, it’s entirely different than what I-I imagined it to be.” Rise blurted out, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as if her life depended on it.

A few moments after getting used to it, Rise started to ride Yu, going at a proper rhythm. The walls of her pussy clung to her boyfriend’s dick nicely. She started muttering incoherent sentences, with Yu rubbing her back with one of his hands.

“Y-Yu…” she whispered to his ear, wafting.

Wanting to help his girlfriend, Yu started to thrust upward, hitting her weak spots with relative ease. Hearing her let out his name in a mantra was what kept him going, enabling him to keep his composure because he would have unleashed himself without resistance. He ended up groaning when she swayed her hips, sending a jolt of electricity to his body.

Yu then started to knead Rise’s breasts again as the latter struggled to keep her voice down. Again, they were relieved that the Dojimas were not near the premises, or even Teddie for that matter. It seemed to be paradise for the two as they were lost in their love.

“L-let me lie you down,” Yu recommended, clenching his teeth, “I want you to be comfortable.”

Adhering to his request, Rise allowed him to pull out as she then slowly laid down on the couch, her long hair spread around. She was disappointed that he retreated away from her but knew that it was only temporary. She brought her arms up to him, pleading for him to let her hold him.

“I want to feel your embrace, Yu,” the idol begged earnestly, her expression softening, “please.”

With a nod, Yu hovered over her before inserting himself back into her pussy, the sensation kicking back to the both of them again. He proceeded to let her encircle her arms around his torso as he got closer to her, clutching the couch cushions for support. The insides of her pussy began to be too much for him, it seemed. He started to thrust at a quicker pace, the both of them moaning to the air.

“Tell me, do I feel good?” Rise asked, their eyes staring at each other, “D-does it make you happy?”

“Y-yeah… you feel too damn good, Rise. It’s like it won’t let g-go.” Yu answered, shutting his eyes for a moment, gasping.

“I-I’m so glad.” she sighed in relief.

Being able to do this with Rise was something unimaginable for Yu. Of course, he didn’t love her just for the prospect of having sex with her; he wasn’t the type to be horribly advantageous. The kind of character that Rise held was the main reason why he loved her; headstrong, committed, and only wanting to make others happy. He couldn’t have it any other way.

Yu felt his dick twitch inside his girlfriend’s pussy, warning him that the inevitable was approaching. Thankfully, he was wearing protection, a reminder that it was too soon to consider about _that_ , despite the times that Rise imagined a future with him and their hypothetical children, along with getting a dog. Eventually that day would come, though time would tell.

“R-Rise, I’m about t-to…” he whispered to her, struggling to slow down.

“I-it’s okay,” the idol said, clutching even tighter to him, “but I want to see your face until the v-very e-end, please.”

Nodding in response, Yu wrapped his arms around her slender frame, unable to contain it anymore as they made love. He began to thrust into her at a fast rate, feeling her legs encircle his waist, her feet digging into his lower back. They claimed each other’s lips with a searing kiss as they reached their orgasm, their voices nullified, thankfully. His cock convulsed a few times before ceasing its movement once things settled down for the two. 

“H-how was it?” Yu inquired tiredly, cupping his girlfriend’s cheek.

“Very… fantastic. You did great as well, Yu.” Rise commented as she closed her eyes for a bit, savoring her boyfriend’s touch.

Then, Yu pulled his cock out from Rise’s pussy as he started to weakly head over to the trash can, dispensing the used condom in a proper manner. He thought that it’d be best to rest on the futon instead of the couch, and so, he carefully led Rise and himself there. Once they were comfortable on the futon, they simply stared at each other, not saying a word, wanting some peaceful silence.

“Gotta say, you completely did a number on me.” he remarked, chuckling at himself.

“Easy for you to say,” she stated sarcastically, lightly slapping him on his bare chest, “you went kinda rough around the last bit.”

“O-oh, sorry about that.” Yu apologized sheepishly until he felt her finger on his lips, silencing him.

“But that doesn’t mean that I didn’t enjoy it,” Rise interjected, smiling at him, “it felt pretty good.”

Laughing at her statement, Yu wrapped his arm around her waist lazily, pulling her to him. Rise’s legs interlocked with his, her finger tracing around his chest. For their first time, it was a success.

“Let’s hope that we can top off the next time, huh?” she winked at him, causing him to stutter slightly.

“U-uh, sure. Can’t make a fool outta myself.” he agreed, trying to act tough for her.

Amused at his behavior, Rise laid her head on his chest, sighing at the feeling of his arm protecting her from harm’s way. Yu was simply the perfect boyfriend, according to her. “Honestly, I’m just glad that you didn’t reject me at the time. I love you, Yu.”

Smiling at her conviction, Yu sealed the deal by locking his lips with hers before retreating away. He shared the same sentiment, as well, and he had no regrets. “I love you, too, Rise. Thank you for coming into my life.”

Touched, Rise couldn’t contain the excitement from within her, squealing with mirth. Everything was just romantic and on point, wishing that it could last forever. Nonetheless, there was always more opportunities waiting for the both of them. But right now, they had to make sure that they cleaned up their mess, or else it would be a rather awkward conversation with Dojima, the prospect making the both of them shudder in unison.


End file.
